The ability to measure a patient's physiologic parameters in a repeatable and accurate manner using implanted sensor devices is an important advancement in the treatment and management of disease. Due to size constraints of a patient's cardiovascular system, there is a continuous desire to downsize the implants in order to minimize issues associated with its presence. As smaller size sensors are imagined, complications may be associated with a loss in signal strength. Standard LC (inductor/capacitor) resonant based sensor technology often uses a non-magnetic material (e.g., a material with low magnetic permeability such as fused silica, vacuum, air, kapton) for the inductor coil core within the body of the sensor making up the inductor. However, as the size of the sensor decreases and sensors are implanted in more distant locations, there is a need to increase signal strength in order to effectively communicate with external devices outside of the patient's body. Moreover, there is an additional need for smaller sensors so that they can be implanted in locations that cannot accommodate conventional, relatively large sensors. One such sensor is that which incorporates ferromagnetic materials within the core of the sensor, increasing the magnetic permeability of the core and the overall signal strength from the inductor, thereby allowing for a relatively small sensor footprint.
The decrease in size of intracorporeal devices necessitates alternate delivery tools and the use of lower profile delivery systems. Thus, a need exists for improved delivery devices to accommodate lower profile implants.